


Crossing Love

by AmosLee1023



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Break Up, Challenge Response, F/M, Graduate School, Heartache, Heartbreak, Relationship(s), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/AmosLee1023
Summary: [Challenge to develop the past of this couple, challenge prompt below]I saw him walking across the street, he was exactly as I remember, like time was frozen for him. Same smile, same hair style. The only difference was that I wasn't holding his hand this time.Who was she? He had told me he didn't like blondes. Well, I told him I would never had babies and I was carrying two to the their soccer practice. Should I cross? Should I talk to him? After all this time, after what we done to each other, what good would do? I keep on walking, he didn't see me, or he pretend as good as I did that we were two strangers crossing the street, but not crossing our lives ever again.





	Crossing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a response to a writing prompt/challenge by "Ramirez.ruben.dario@gmail.com", whose prompt is in the description.

Three months is how long it took for us to tire of each other. The arguments turned into fights of verbal abuse- things that niether of us ever dreamed would happen but inevitably did. All over nothing, but everything.

We graduated college together. Where we had met during the first semester, and dated until we finally got to pull our tassels to the other sides of our hats- we were happy, proud. The first to graduate from either of our families. Together. Like soulmates. What we thought we were.

We bought an apartment together. We picked out furniture together. Planned our futures- together. My friends were his friends, and his mine. But it's like a marriage- once the honeymoon is over, so is the love.

He wanted a family. I didn't. Children are hard to raise, and we were still too young. It was such a quick question, straight out of the blue. "Do you want kids? With me?" The answer was a mental "no". I didn't voice it, but he saw it in my eyes, my scared expression. No, I didn't want to have kids with him, as selfish and mean as the thought sounded.

After that conversation, he started staying out late. Working, he would say, but that didn't account for the weekends, when I knew he was out with friends. He would come home with liquor on his breath, and I would scold him because we weren't college kids anymore- we couldn't afford to keep playing around like a simple scholarship would pay for our dorms. It sure wasn't paying for our rent.

"We're almost three months behind in rent!" I screamed at him. "I need you to help me!"

"I am helping! I'm stressed out; I'm working all of the time and putting in more hours than they'll pay me for! What do you want from me? All you do is complain to your friends!"

That's not true. ...I wish it wasn't. I just want to put the blame on him- I was never good at taking responsibility. We're both equally at fault in this failing relationship as the other.

"I just- I don't want to live like this," I cried and put my hands over my face, so that I could shrink from his gaze that wondered why I was blaming him, of all people. Why was I?

He came over to me and hugged me, sighing in my ear, his comfort making me cry. I didn't hug him back.

Over the three months since our graduation, we had fallen out of love. And one week after he held me in his arms like he loved me more than I him, he said to me, over an empty breakfast table, "I've met someone else."

Instead of hitting him or asking why, I just nodded. Because, I was going to tell him "I don't love you anymore", but he had beat me to it.

"...Who is she?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. ...Are you mad?"

"No."

Simple words. As we studied each other's faces, I saw the hurt in his eyes. He was probably lying. He probably wanted to see what I would say. He hadn't met someone else. He just wanted to know if what we had could be salvaged. It couldn't, as much as our hearts shattered.

A broken vase will always be broken. You can glue it, but there will always be shards missing. Our hearts as one, had broken. And we couldn't glue it back.

"Let's break up," I said, unwilling to buy the glue. He nodded to look strong, but then he bowed his head and I could see the overwhelming sadness because our precious vase was shattered beyond repair.


End file.
